Magyaku and Uzume Clash!
Those who commit crime shall pay the price. Uzume was always a bit too serious. Out of the Hitorigami, she probably took her job the most serious. Magai and Chieko, had other things to do and as a result Uzume tended to find those who done wrong herself from time to time. This was one of those times. A true terror to beheld, there was once a bomber who had attacked Iwagakure and surrounding nations. Eventually, his activities stopped and he went off radar, at least that's what her intel said. She managed to track him down, and trace his steps regardless. Bombers weren't necessarily the best at keeping their tracks hidden. They just, blew stuff up you know? Anyway, Uzume (with the help of a few others) had tracked the man down to a cavern in the mountains of the Land of Earth. It had taken weeks, but finally today would be the day this terrorist would be brought to justice.. Well, she hoped. Bustling straight in, she identified who she was looking for in seconds, from her previous knowledge on him, his capabilities and looks. To her immediate right, a red eyed, pink individual lay. Like mentioned earlier, bombers weren't the best at hiding. Perhaps it should of dawned on him to get some disguise on. But then again, the tavern was pretty secluded, he had been safe. Until Uzume came anyway. Marching straight towards him, she sat down at his table. As a Hitorigami, she stated her official business. Demanding that he should come with her to face justice for his previous crimes against the world, she knew it wouldn't be that easy. In fact, she feared for the safety of everyone around, that she announced what she had come for. And thus caused a massive evacuation. No one was looking to be blown up any time soon. "So, Scarlet Devil boy... will you come quietly? I suspect not," She smirked. "You seem to like to go out with a bang." She readied herself for what could come next. Immediately, his crimson eyes trailed up from his book. He wore a special cloak. He thought it concealed his immense chakra, so how had the woman tracked him down? It had been months, almost a year since he last blew something up violently. His hands had been under the wooden table of the tavern. Immediately he could feel the tongue of his mouth on his right hand lick quietly. "May I ask who you are?" Silently as he spoke, a clay spider jumped out and crawled under the table. Meanwhile, as this occurred, the bartender and four more waitresses remained within the tavern. One of the clay clones eyed Magyaku and Uzume. She, as well as the bartender and other waitresses, was a clay clone, but due to Magyaku wearing the cloak, Uzume shouldn't have been able to tell that she had the same chakra signature as the former terrorist. The notepad that she held also with a pen, immediately flipped as if she was bout to write it down. The rest of the clay clones, prepared to attack silently. The bartender formed clay guns behind the counter, and the waitresses continued cleaning, and eyeing them, prepared to strike. "Ah, bit slow then? As I said, as Takamimusuhi of the Hitorigami, I have come to apprehend you and bring you justice." Noticing the few people still in the bar, she told them to get out one last time, keeping her eyes on the dangerous bomber. Not noticing the weapons they had yet, she decided to try to contain him. Teleporting directing behind the former terrorist in an instant, she pulled out her twin launchers. Using one and pointing it at the guy's head, she attempted to essentially hold him at "launcher point." Using the other, she kept it ready to defend herself from another attack. Magyaku spoke. "Its been almost a year since my last attack. I never thought you or anyone would find me." He sigh. "Fine. Take me." In that swift moment, the clay spider that had been under the table, lunged towards Magyaku's face. But Magyaku was too quick, he moved downward into the earth of the Cavern, and the hole closed swiftly afterwards all in 1 second. Due to him moving, the spider would continue it's path. As soon as it was where Magyaku's head previously was, Magyaku detonated it, making it explode at a C2 level as he continued to go deeper underground. Seemingly as they were about to leave they woukd take Magyaku's escape as a sort of signal, the bartender and clones would begin to fire a barrage of hardened clay bullets at the woman, which she'd have to dodge as well as the seemingly inevasive spider bomb. Inevasive to the average shinobi, Uzume was lucky to be blessed with her clan lineage. With her increased perception, she would be able to see and react to the spider bomb. While normally, she shouldn't have been able to know what it was about to do, Uzume had studied this man before hunting him down. With more mastery over explosive clay than Deidara, Uzume had known to be careful of clay figures, or figures in general from him. As a result, a barrier erected around Uzume, nullifying the explosion by absorbing the kinetic energy released from the attack before it could really take effect. However immediately afterwards, she would release it back into the environment, causing an explosion straight at the clones, hopefully destroying them and their bullets in the process as the shack began coming down at the seems with the reversal of fortunes. Utilizing her speed, she was able to get out of the collapsing tavern. Taking to the skies, she waited for the bomber to show himself. However he most likely would have to deal with the shockwaves produced from the explosion, shaking the ground where he lay. Uzume kept her launchers at the ready and herself on the alert, preparing for the next move. The shockwaves from the explosions didn't affect him, he was already far enough down. He could sense her chakra though she couldn't sense his due to his cloak. He decided he'd use deception against her, she had to be fast to dodge a quick attack like that. Wow. Impressive, Takamimusuhi of the Hitorigami. He thought. He created a clay clone in the small space that barely was enough for them. The clone immediately went to close to the surface, but was feet away from her but out of range of his own next attack. He flowed explosive release chakra into the earth. As she waited, he immediately created a few handseals. Seconds afterwards a Fissure opened under her feet. But also under her he used Explosion Release: Tactical Minefield, so when she began to fall, the rocks would explode. Even if she didn't fall, it would explode about a second after the fissure technique was initiated. It appears his sensing was thrown off by my speed, Uzume noted. She watched as a fissure opened in the earth and rocks began to explode soon after. Only, she was not in range of the event at all. Having been using the Flight Technique all this time, the clone's techniques served only to waste its chakra as it must have assumed Uzume was still on the ground (which Uzume credited to her speed). Uzume began to fly around her general area. With her speed, Magyaku's level of sensing couldn't track her exactly and she intended to keep it that way and keep him on his toes. Taking to the offensive though as flew around, several kunai equipped with explosive tags were launched at the ground and then detonated. Their combined force would create shockwaves deep into the ground, most likely reaching Magyaku as he could only go so deep, even with the Hiding with a Mole technique, due to the pressure. And due to being underground, he would have a hard time moving around with all these explosions. And with the fissure, the ground was really getting rearranged and destroyed as the chain of explosions let loose into the ground, hoping to draw out the bomber and perhaps even destroy his clone. Suddenly the clone jumped from underground. As the clone jumped up he began to spread out into a large flat shape of clay. This was used from the great skill in which the real Magyaku had, as he could still control the clay since his chakra was within it. All of the kunai hit the clay instead of the ground. As they hit the clay, the clone used the Explosive Absorption, as the fire damage was absorbed. However the force from it, greatly hurt the clone breaking it into small pieces after the kunai hit. But the real Magyaku continued to use his chakra control and formed it back together into a single clone. Quickly the clone applied Chakra Movement and jumped into the air, slashing at her with a Flying Thunder God Kunai multiple times. Hmm. Uzume met each of the slashes of the kunai with a barrel from one of her launchers. However with strike, the clone seemed to slow, while Uzume seemed to get faster. Everytime the blows were traded, the clone would lose more and more kinetic energy and Uzume would gain it, due to her ability to absorb such energy. Eventually, the whole of the clone would begin to slow so much, even its thought process slowed down. At one point, Uzume aimed (aided by his own kinetic energy), to disarm the clone that was essentially sitting still. And at the same time, blast him with the other launcher with another paper bomb, enhanced by the kinetic energy she had stolen to slow his body functions (similar to making someone freeze). Suspecting a combustion to occur, she readied herself for the clone's end. As the clone was close, It didn't have enough time to blow it's self up as planned. "Fine. My life has been fulfilled at a young age anyway." The clone itself didn't, due to him seemingly moving and thinking slower, but the real Magyaku did. As it was close enough, and was filled with chakra, that was half of Magyaku's he decided to use that against her. The clone yelled, "Bang!" before being blew up at a immense C3 level, it even touched the ground below, shaking it causing drastic vibrations. The real Magyaku moved swiftly throught he ground, far away from it, waiting to see if the woman could evade this. Meanwhile, he convert some earth around him into clay, preparing for another assault if needed. Part of readying herself for the clone's end was planning countermeasures to any explosion. As the clone yelled bang, well attempted to, it was more of a slowed sound, Uzume could guess what was to happen next and acted accordingly. Spreading her chakra into the air, she to combat the coming explosion. A normal shield would not be enough to defend against the coming boom. However this was no normal barrier, as it possessed the kinetic absorbing properties of Uzume's swift chakra. Absorbing most of the energy from the bomb, the remaining force still forced Uzume downward, along with her shield. However the majority of the blast had been contained, a testament to her kinetic energy absorption. The shield not being big enough to contain the energy of a sudden C3-level bomb though resulting in Uzume's lowering position. This change did not mean something bad though, Uzume managed to change it to help her with her own next move. Condensing the shield into a spherical ball, not unlike a Rasengan, the chakra spun wildly, enhanced by most of the C3's kinetic energy. Dropping the ball of chakra onto the ground, Uzume prepared for the coming explosion which would severely alter the landscape, probably replacing the mountainside with all the sand the bomber had created with his technique. The resulting explosion would perhaps be more deadly than C2 but less powerful than C3. But powerful enough to force Magyaku out of the ground (which she assumed he still hid in). Flicking away, she took off into the sky before sheathing her launchers and drawing forth her Mechanical Device jetpack. Flying through the machine's accord and with freed hands, she drew her own blade. Magyaku sensed as his clone faded, but he also sensed something that simply surprised him as he could still sense his chakra. What is this? She absorbed my explosion? he had thought. He could sense the built pressure of the chakra to use shape transformation of the explosion into a sphere. Immediately, he combined to uses of his Explosive Absorption, Explosive Healing Technique, and his ability to use earth and turn it into clay. It all came into play as this. The fire damage of the explosion was absorbed, but the pressure damage would still be an disadvantage. The healing, that would quickly rejuvenate his body when damaged against the force. The earth conversion into clay, that would turn make the rocks that were affected by the blast, and instead of hitting him constantly, they were turned into clay and his mouth on his body ate them turning it into more chakra for him to utilize in this battle. After the effects within the landscape calmed down, his body was left against a large rock from the destruction, he however, looked much more healthy than the environment around him. He got up almost unscather, besides a cut on his cheek from a rock after he deactivated the healing technique. He got up from the rubble, and stood up. As soon as he did, a flock that consisted of a dozen white clay crows emerged from his sleeves. The birds flew at the woman, but not in a group. They all hovered in the air near her. 5 of them flew at great speed towards her, the other 6 stayed at a distance firing small clay bullets from their bodies. Meanwhile, Magyaku thought it'd be best to not go back underground or get to close to her. He popped a small pill into his mouth. He watched to see what the woman would do to counter the birds coming towards her and the ones firing. A dozen for a dozen then. Uzume's sword slashed forth into the air that five birds would occupy soon enough, so she had to act fast. Fast was her forte though, and this was no exception. With her sword having been pre-drawn, she was ready to act. Flowing fine chakra into the blade, she created a dozen crescents of air. Firing them at each bird, they would met the firing birds, and the incoming birds all at once as each cutter dissected each bird (and any bullets coming towards Uzume). Creating a final wind cutter, she imbued it with a lightning release technique and fired it at the bomber below before starting to descend, but not landing just yet. The jetpack responded to her demands. Watching as his magnificent structures of art were destroyed, he began again with a plan. Shape Transformation is a beautiful concept. He thought. He through a kunai at the incoming blast and leaped to his right to dodge inscase it destroyed the object. He fired a barrage of two dozen of explosive chakra orbs at her, but they were not meant to hit her physically. As close as they got, his control over them would not even graze the woman's clothes or skin.